flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Zena Leorapidas
Zena Leorapidas (more commonly known as Ze) is a young Felizeenous, one of the Guild Master's of Leorapidas, and a member of the Akehurian Congregation. She is also the twin sister of Zakura Leorapidas. Personality Ze is a very head strong woman. She is the leader between her and her Twin. She is a strong willed, stubborn, impatient, and very judgmental. Ze hates when she doesn’t get her way, and gets very upset when it happens. She has the temper of a leopard many would say, she is tough and fierce. The only other thing that makes Ze very upset, is when someone doesn’t pay the full amount. Ze loves her money, loves her precious stones, and loves everything shiny. Ze is also very set on the laws of the Felizeenous Race. Known Attacks/Abilities * Swift Wind: They become more agile and increase their dexterity. * Jet Stream: They create a small wind gust that increases the speed of their weapons. * Strength of the wind: They increase the power put into their weapons attack. * Wind wall: The two create a wall of wind that either shields them or an aly in battle. Though it only lasts 60 seconds. * tornado: They create a tornado that gets bigger with more akehura they put into it. Background Ze and Za were born a third generation Felizeenous. Their Grandfather is currently the High Elder of the Leorapidas Troop. He and his late wife, their Grandmother gave birth to eight children. All males, two sets are twins as well. In the moon light trade four of the boys were traded to another tribe in return for four females. Three lovingly loved their husbands, their aunts and uncles. Ze and Za’s parents on the other hand, seemed to really hate each other. The Z twins Father owns a tavern so their mother and themselves have been subjected into service, unfortunately their mother had been fooling around with a traveller or two. She became pregnant. As punishment once the High Elder found out she was killed before the child started to even show. Ze and Za were forced to watch this act. Their Grandfather made them watch it in order to put fear in their hearts for allowing something like to happen to them. At the age of 300 the girls split off from their Father’s Tavern to start their own. Ze and Za are both married to two handsome Felizeenous Males. A few years ago however Za’s husband got into a fight at the bar. Someone was disrespecting his wife and to the Felizeenous their significant other is one of the most important things to them, other than their children, pure blood lines, and precious stones or metals. However for the length of time they were married. Za has given birth to three young boys, one is getting ready for his first moon light trade. Ze and her husband are expecting their first child. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Felizeenous Category:Master Category:Sejuani xo Category:Akehurian Congregation Category:Guild Master